Beaten
by Katsura tree
Summary: I have always been beaten. I've been beaten in every way possible for as long as I can remember. And frankly, I'm letting the beating beat me. So how did seven people save me from the trauma, pain, and silence? How did they have such a big impact on me? (Story's better than summery...) Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Crazy, beautiful, rich men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Thanks! ^_^**

* * *

My whole life, I've been beaten. I've been beaten physically by my father, uncle, brother, and just about every other man in my family. I've been beaten academically because my time is spent in hospitals fixing wounds or basements gaining wounds. My appearances have been beaten by any girl or boy, due to my scars and hair. I've been beaten mentally by horrible things that people say to me. All in all, I'm a helpless old hag. The only thing is, I'm 16. And my family is sending me to some fancy school for rich bastards so that I can be beaten some more. Damn my abusive family.

"Mari! Get up god damn it! You have school!" my father yells into my room while its still dark. Just as I turn to glare at him, he throws a box at me and it hits me right in the eye. "There's the uniform!" I sleepily get up and change out of the ripped tee-shirt that I wear for night clothing into the golden long-sleeved dress that clings to my torso and poofs out at my waist, ending just below my knees. I tie the red string around my neck and pull up the white stockings before trying to tame my knotted brown hair down. I successfully braid my hair so that it doesn't look like a total mess. The braid ends at my waist and smaller locks of hair cling around my face. I cover half of my eyes with the long bangs that stopped midway down my big glasses that I were forced to wear due to incidents like this morning.

"Mari! Get your ass down here!" my brother screamed at me as I grabbed the brown purse I would use for school and stuffed supplies into it before rushing down the stairs and bowing to the two men before leaving the house and jumping into the car.

"No breakfast today either, Mari-san?" the chauffeur Pete asked me. I nodded and he sighed before driving away. The staff were the only people who gave a damn about me, and even then they didn't force me to take better care of myself. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, the car stopped and I got out to see a giant pink castle, but I kept my head down and hurried to the office.

"Mari-san, right?" the woman behind the desk asked. I nodded my head and she fumbled around her working space before grabbing a bundle of papers and giving it to me. "Let me know if you need anything, okay?" I nodded and hurried out of the room. Here's one more thing you guys should know. I never really talked. I can, but I hadn't since my mother's death, which was about 5 years ago. So technically, I hadn't talked int 5 years. I looked on the paper and saw that I somehow got put into an A ranked class. I guess that I was smart, but I was rarely ever at school to prove so. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that someone was trying to talk to me until I was touched, which of course I flinched away from.

"What's wrong, princess?" a beautiful blonde boy asked me. I looked into his bluish-violet hue type colored eyes with my own murky grayish-black ones and shook my head before I continued to walk. "Won't you gift us all by telling us your name?" he asked as he ran after me. I shook my head again and continued to walk.

"Hamasaki-san, please don't run away in such a hurry." a man said. I turned around to see another good looking man, only this one had strait black hair that matted his head and dark eyes that were covered by glasses. "I am well aware of your refusal to talk, by you can still answer yes or no, correct?" he asked, looking up from a black notebook that he had previously been writing in. I nodded and the blonde one gasped before taking me into a hug.

"Why do you hide your voice from the world, princess Hamasaki?" he asked me. The raven haired man sighed before pushing the blonde one off of me. "What class do you have?" he asked me. I held up my index and middle finger before closing it into a fist, sign language for '2-A'.

"She says 2-A." the dark haired one informed the group who applauded his accomplishment in reading sign language. I sweat-dropped and the boy sighed. "I'm Ootori Kyoya and this is Suoh Tamaki." the raven haired man said, then gesturing to the blonde one who seemed rather idiotic in comparison to Kyoya. "You're Hamasaki Mari, correct?" he asked me. I hesitantly nodded my head, wondering how he knew my name. I was never popular and barely anyone knew my name, not including family, the staff, and most of the doctors in Japan.

"Kyoya-sempai, why is Tono wailing on about an angel's voice that he will never hear?" two handsome boys asked in unison. These boys were identical twins with copper colored hair that parted away from their twin and yellowish-gold cat-like eyes.

"This girl hasn't spoken in years and he's being a moron." Kyoya stated blandly, looking at his notebook with slight boredom. I looked over to Tamaki who was now cultivating mushrooms in a classroom corner. He somehow turned everything about him a ghostly white, even his light-blue blazer, black tie that had a stripe of purple running along the center of it, black dress pants, and black dress shoes that were required in the male uniform. I walked over to him and flicked a mushroom off of the floor so that I could sit on my legs. I put a hand on his shoulder and he sprang up, surprising me so that I jumped a little.

"Mama! My dear daughter Mari cares about me!" Tamaki said to the annoyed Kyoya. Kyoya took deep breaths as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Tamaki rambled on about daughters, mushrooms, corners, hosts, care, love, and other things along those lines. I stood up cautiously and began walking away again. This Tamaki guy seemed slightly bipolar and insane. I mean, first, he called me a princess. And then he called me his daughter. And I believe he called me an angel, too. I turned a corner, so that I would be out of Tamaki's sight, and I nearly ran into someone. I bowed my head quickly, not even looking to see if the man was gorgeous or not, and scurried along, trying to find my classroom. How could I have known that in the future, these men would help me and I would begin to love, and even talk, again?


	2. Chapter 2: My new Daddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Thanks! ^_^ And a special thanks to my first reviewer, BellOfTheBall22. **

* * *

I quickly walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back of the room. Luckily for myself and my classmates, I was excused from introducing myself, especially since I was the first one in here. The room began to gain more students that sat closer to the front and to the sides. Except for when Tamaki and Kyoya sat by me. I nodded quickly to them as I bit my lip. Tamaki took the seat to my left and Kyoya took the seat to my right. _Damn... I'm trapped in between the insane person and the stalker. _I didn't let that thought show on my face, though. Instead, I just smiled at them both before focusing forward.

"Why did you run off, dear daughter?" Tamaki asked me as the teacher walked in. I sighed and got out a notebook and pen, finding pencils extremely annoying since they get dull or break. I opened to the first page and began to write. _"Tamaki. I'm not your daughter for starters. We just met. And my father isn't like you at all. And I ran off, because I was getting frightened of you. You're bipolar and slightly insane. Do you take medications?" _I wrote down. I smiled when I looked up at him. He read in and looked hurt at first before taking out a pen. I snatched the book away and shook my head. _"Only I write in here. You can talk."_

"I'm not on medications because I'm not insane." he whispered in the middle of the teacher's lesson, making Kyoya chuckle softly and smile at the paper he was writing on. "And I can be your second father. Like your school father. It can be like a game." I let out a sigh, but gave a quick nod before putting away my 'Chatting' notebook and pulling out the proper one, quickly writing down the notes. It was like this for every class. Me and Tamaki idly chatting, or in my case writing, and then quickly taking the notes. By the time lunch came, my hand hurt a lot. "Mari, you should sit with us. Come on." Tamaki said as he shone some puppy dog eyes my way. I smiled and nodded, quickly stuffing everything into my purse and pulling it onto my shoulder. He led me into the cafeteria, alongside Kyoya, and walked over to a table that looked huge compared to the rest. He sat down and I took a seat next to him.

"Look! It's Kyo-chan and Tama-chan, ne Takashi?" a small blonde boy with big chocolaty brown eyes that sparkled said. The tall man with black hair that spiked wildly and dark grayish-black eyes nodded. They were both wearing the Ouran male uniform, so I knew that they were around my age, despite the size difference. I was about halfway in between their heights. The young one bounced over to me and sat next to me with a stuffed bunny in his lap. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?" he asked, holding the bunny out to me. I shook my head and smiled at him and he frowned slightly. "Do you not like Usa-chan? Why don't you like my Bun-Bun?" I was having trouble trying to answer him, so I tugged on Tamaki's sleeve.

"She doesn't talk, Honey-senpai." Tamaki stated. "Something has caused her to want to hide her beautiful voice from this world, but we can't force her to speak, no matter how much we may want to. Maybe her and Mori-senpai can have a silent conversation." I smiled at the boy I presume is 'Honey-senpai' and he looked at me with watery eyes.

"Why don't you talk anymore?" he asked as the tears threatened to spill over. I felt panicked, so I took out the notebook that held my half of the conversation happening during class and flipped to a clean page before writing. _"I don't really know why I stopped talking, but it happened when my mother died. I haven't talked in the 5 years that she's been dead, so I don't really want to talk anymore." _I wrote. By now, there were a bunch of random people gathered around the notebook as they read the passage. When they were done, they gasped and got all teary eyed. I didn't really see what was so tragic, other than the fact that I hadn't talked in 5 years and my mother was dead. And then that I was abused constantly, but nobody knew that.

"Why don't you want to talk? Talking is a wonderful thing, ne Takashi?" Honey asked. Takashi nodded and I knew that he was Mori. Two names though? Cool. I sighed and took my book back._"I'm afraid to talk. I'm afraid that if I talk, I will spill secrets, get in trouble, and get hurt." _I wrote. I looked around the group of people as they read my note, but my eyes locked onto certain dark eyes. I gave him a weak smile and he raised his eyebrows. He looked at the note then back at me and I bit my lip, but I couldn't look away from his memorizing dark orbs. I sighed in defeat and hung my head before I looked back up at him and stood up. I walked out of the crowded lunch room and stopped in the empty hallway. Takashi was right behind me, so I turned to face him. I took in a big gulp of air before sliding one of my sleeves up to reveal scars and bruises on my arms.

"Who?" his deep voice asked as he gentle took my arm in his hands as though it were made of glass. I couldn't blame him. I thought hard before shaking my head. I would refuse to tell him this. "Who?" he asked with more concern even though his voice came out like a growl. I let out another sigh before taking the pen and writing on my arm one word. _"Everyone." _That one word could tell more than my voice could. I knew this because he pulled the sleeve back down before he pulled me into a gentle embrace. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his torso, considering this was the first hug I've had in 5 years. Literally. Nobody hugged me at home. I was silent and invisible, unless I was about to be hurt. "I'll help." he whispered before he led me back into the noisy room.

"Mori-senpai! You found my daughter! Thank you so much!" Tamaki wailed as he wrapped his arms around me. I winced slightly, which made Takashi glare at Tamaki till his arms were barely touching me. "You will never get hurt as long as I am your father! I forbid you to be harmed! My poor daughter will not be harmed, and she will speak as freely as she wants!" The girls around us began clapping and cheering Tamaki on and one group of boys were ignoring him. This group consisted of Kyoya, Honey, Takashi, the twins, and a feminine looking one with brown hair and brown doe eyes. I slipped away from Tamaki and led him back to the table and he ranted on about how his daughter cared about him.

"She's not your daughter, senpai." the feminine one stated in a voice that was way too feminine to belong to any boy, even Honey. Honey's voice sounded more masculine that this girl's. Tamaki went into his corner of depression and began shredding paper. I sighed and walked over to him. I put a hand on his and he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he caught me in a loose embrace before prancing over to the table with me in tow.

"Mari-san is my daughter!" Tamaki stated. "Mari-chan even said that I could be her school father, Haruhi! Isn't that right, my precious daughter?" I nodded my head and Tamaki went back to hugging me as I tried to eat something. Of course that didn't work out, so I tapped his shoulder which gained his attention. I pointed to my food and he let go of me so that I could eat for a few minutes before he bell rang. I threw some chips and other bagged foods into my bag before I followed Tamaki back to class. "Will you come to my club after school?" Tamaki asked halfway through the last class. I nodded and he smiled, which I replied to by smiling back. At the end of class, he led me deeper into the maze of Ouran and walked into the 3rd Music Room. "Welcome to Ouran's High School Host Club!" Tamaki cheered as I stared in awe at the group.


	3. Chapter 3: They could save me, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I'm sorry for posting so late... I got caught up at my grandmother's house. Happy birthday grandma! ^_^**

* * *

I was sitting in between a cheerful Honey and an expressionless Takashi. Honey was happily chomping on his 5th cake since I'd been here, which was like 10 minutes, and girls were swooning over his cuteness. Suddenly, one of my maids walked through the doors and glanced around the room before rushing to my side. "Your father has requested your company, Mari-san." she whispered into my ear. I nodded and stood up. I bowed to the club before walking out with her. Her name was Diana and she had strait red hair that flowed to her elbows, wide golden eyes, and pale skin. She opened the door and climbed in the back of the car after me, and Peter drove away. I knew what this meant. This meant I was going to get beat to a bloody pulp. "Your uncle Royta is visiting, and he seems angry." I sighed and wrapped my arms around my chest, like that would stop every hit from coming. But it wouldn't. The car jerked to a stop and moments later, the door was opened. I stepped out and walked to the house.

"There you are, Mari." Royta said with a devious grin on his face.I nodded and bowed to him. I fell to the ground when I was unexpectedly hit over the head with something. "Boys! She's here! Lets go!" Royta called as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me down to the basement. I was tied to a wall with ropes and stripped to my undergarments, before being beaten ruthlessly. I hung there lifelessly, all of my weight was on the ropes the held me up as I was punched, kicked, slapped, and injured in other ways. "Oh and Mari?" a rather drunk Royta said as he caressed my cheek with calloused hands. "I'll have you know that I will be living with you for the next year. I hope you don't mind... no. Scratch that. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" The men began to laugh and ascend up the staircase, obviously bored for the day. Diana ran to the basement with a slightly ripped black tee-shirt that could fit someone twice my size, black leggings that had various rips and burns, and socks. I dressed and placed my glasses on my face before walking upstairs, about ready to go to bed. Unfortunately, there was a knock at the door, I pulled on a robe and opened the door, looking at the Host Club that stood on the other side of the door.

"My precious daughter! You left in such a hurry that I was frightened for your health! I mean, some weirdo could have kidnapped you!" Tamaki wailed, pulling me into a tight hug, which of course made me cringe away. Takashi quickly separated us and looked at me with worry. I gave him a smile and Kyoya let out a sigh. Then, my brother, father, and uncle came to the door and gaped at the important men standing in front of me. Assuming the worst possible outcome, aka just wanting to hit me, my father slapped me so hard that I fell to the ground after my glasses had flown off of my face. And with luck on my side (not), I managed to smack my head very hard. I mean, I could feel blood dripping down my head.

"What does she own you? I told her not to do anything stupid. I apologize." my father said, bowing to the younger boys. Honey bounced over to me and placed my injured head on his lap. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm. And I realized that my sleeve had slipped to reveal scars, bruises, and more cuts that bled. Takashi quickly knelt by me and inspected my arm.

"We actually came to check on Mari-san." Kyoya said, stepping towards my father. "And it appears that your daughter should go to the hospital. I don't usually interfere, but she is bleeding. I am well informed of her past at the hospital, and might I add that it isn't a necessarily pretty record. Am I correct, Hamasaki-san?" I could tell that my father was getting intimidated, so I tried to stand, which was pointless since I was up against martial arts master Morinozuka Takashi. Soon, he got tired of my struggles and cradled me to him with one arm, inspecting my arm with the other.

"I apologize if you think me rude to say this, but she will not be going to a hospital. We can't afford that. We can barely afford the tuition to Ouran!" my father lied. I winced as my head began to throb and Kyoya shooed Takashi away. While I was still in his arms. Well, arm to be more exact. "Huh? What are you doing? Mari will be needed here shortly!" Kyoya began to talk to my father again as Takashi moved us too far out of hearing range to pick up on the conversation. Honey had followed us and was now sitting next to Takashi. And I was still in his arm! Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi joined us in the limo.

"What happened to my dear daughter?" Tamaki asked with tears in his jewel-like eyes. Suddenly, a fancy car pulled up and my eyes bulged when I saw who stepped out of the car. A woman stepped out of the car. She had slightly curl hair like mine, only hers was more like chocolaty brown silk instead of a clump of chocolaty brown knots. Her eyes were emerald green and shone brightly as she peered around the front. I jumped out of the car and ran to her, latching onto her torso before her husband even got out of the car. He was a rich French heir that had fallen for my sister. My sister, Verville Kazumi, is married to Verville Adolphe, heir to one of France's finest wineries and trading company. "Adolphe..." Tamaki muttered angrily.

"Tamaki! Fancy seeing you at my sister-in-law's house. Or were you here for her brother?" Adolphe asked. I backed away from my kind sister to be picked up moments later. I pouted to Takashi silently for a minute before sighing. Kyoya walked up to us and bowed slightly before continuing to the car, Takashi right behind him and Tamaki lingered a little farther behind. "Where are you taking my precious Mari?" My sister followed closely behind Takashi, being over-protective of me.

"We will be escorting Mari to the hospital." Kyoya stated making me start my feeble struggle attempts. Again. It was pointless because of who my opponent was. He climbed into the seat Honey was previously in, seeing that Honey was in 'our' spot, and my sister climbed in next to us. She grasped my hand tightly and looked at me with worried eyes, not being very talkative. "It seems that she has been unnecessarily beaten in the amount of time we haven't been at her side, and Mori-senpai was very worried about her." I looked at my sister and gave a quick nod, since I knew what she was thinking. It's a 'tradition' for the woman in the house to be beaten, though for my lack of beauty, they beat me harder than my sister. Tamaki and Kyoya climbed in, Adolphe squeezing in with them, and we headed off for the hospital. Let us get something strait that you all may be confused about. My family were commoners. We were one of the in between families, actually, but we weren't rich. I was antsy, considering that a group of people I knew were large business heirs and that my father would try and marry me off.

"I'm so sorry Mari." Kazumi whispered to me in the car, emerald eyes filled with tears. "If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have to go to the hospital all the time." I shook my head and smiled at her. "You need to get engaged." she stated, making me freeze in horror and everyone else in the car turn their attention to my sister, since they only heard her say that I had to get engaged. "Adolphe, isn't Felicite 17 and looking for a fiance?" Her husband nodded and smiled at her before smirking to the rest of the boys.

"But isn't Theophile a much better candidate for your sister?" Adolphe asked. Theophile was his younger brother, though he was still 18, and he was going to take over the winery when Adolphe took over the trading company. They were going to share the responsibility and this made everyone admire them. It's not an easy thing to share a company with your brother, but they were set on doing it. My sister nodded and everyone stared in awe as they were discussing my future without my approval. But hey, if I got away from that god damned family, I'd be fine with it.

"I refuse for your brother to lay a hand on my precious daughter." Tamaki said in a mature tone, which was odd for him. My sister smiled and gave me a thumbs up, which made me sweat drop. I shook my head slowly and Adolphe and Tamaki got into a French fight using some very adult rated words. Of course I understood and could speak French due to my sister, but I kind of wish I didn't. Kyoya read their minds and glared at the two of them, shutting them up. "Mama. Tell Adolphe that he can't have our daughter." Tamaki whined to Kyoya.

"Verville-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't upset Tamaki at this moment." Kyoya said, making some light that wasn't even in the car reflect off of his glasses as he pushed them up to the bridge of his nose again. I shivered slightly as he flashed his signature 'I can and will kill you if you make my life difficult' smile to my brother-in-law. Adolphe nodded and Tamaki scooted towards his rival in an attempt to put some distance between him and Kyoya. The car stopped and my eyes widened as Honey bounced out of the car, followed by me and Takashi. I looked up at him with pleading eyes that said 'Run away from this wretched place', which he ignored. He walked into the emergency room and a nurse quickly led him to my room. I mean, they had a freaking room for me. THEY HAD A FREAKING HOSPITAL ROOM WITH MY NAME ON IT! The only person outside of my family who knew about how my father, uncle, and brother beat me was Adolphe, though I guess he was family. Takashi arched his eyebrow as he looked down at me. I hung my head in defeat as he set me on the bed. Well, Kyoya might know since he could read minds.

"The quicker she marries, the quicker they can burn this room or use it for other patients." Adolphe said to my sister who nodded. I let out a sigh and sat up. I was swarmed by doctors the minute I moved and just fell back onto the bed, wincing a little at the pain from the cuts. Then, Adolphe had to go and make things worse by saying, "N'hésitez pas à venir vivre avec nous à Paris, ma chère sœur. Ne laissez pas les bâtards anymore vous toucher en aucune façon. Vous ne pouvez épouser mon frère ou Félicité!" (A/N: This means "Do come live with us in Paris, my dear sister. Don't let anymore mongrels touch you in any way. You shall marry my brother or Felicite!" in French.) My mouth opened in shock and my eyes were widened.

"Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille! Et votre frère ne se mariera pas elle! Papa lui interdit! Ne pensez même pas à l'emmener loin de moi et maman! Jamais! Jamais! Je ne permettrai jamais à quelqu'un avec des gens comme vous pour me la prendre! Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes attentes! Papa n'approuve pas! Jamais!" Tamaki yelled at the boy. (A/N: Tamaki said "You shall never have my daughter! And your brother won't marry her! Daddy forbids it! Don't even think about taking her away from me and mama! Never! Never! I will never allow someone with the likes of you to take her from me! You don't meet my expectations! Daddy doesn't approve! Never!" in French.) My sister smiled and butted into the converstaion.

"Merci de prendre soin de ma soeur, Suoh-san. Adolphe, je pense qu'elle sera en sécurité ici. Surtout si elle se marie avec un de ces hommes! De préférence Ootori-san ou Morinozuka-san, parce que mon père ne serait jamais venu près d'elle à nouveau, mais aucun d'entre eux ferait." she said, stunning Tamaki and making Adolphe gape. (A/N: Translation for what Kazumi said is "Thank you for caring for my sister, Suoh-san. Adolphe, I think that she will be safe here. Especially if she marries one of these men! Preferably Ootori-san or Morinozuka-san, because my father would never come near her again, but any of them would do.") I'm pretty sure I was blushing, so I threw a banana at Kazumi, which she dodged of course. I don't know why there was a banana in here but who cares? "Et elle peut tuer mon père, frère, oncle, ou de tout autre homme qui l'a fait chier pour les prochaines années, alors qu'elle refuse de se marier." my sister added, glaring at me. (A/N: Lts of French... Hehe. This says "And she can kill my father, brother, uncle, or any other man who pisses her off for the next few years while she refuses to get married.")

"I do believe that is in everyone's best interest if she is taken away from him before them, though." Kyoya said, stunning everyone with how he followed our conversation. He could read minds people. "And I don't speak French Tamaki." Tamaki stared at him in even more shock. "Anyways, I do believe that she should be taken away from her current family, and I do believe that everyone else would agree if they knew what happens in that household." Add in a quick shudder from the 5 people who knew (including Kyoya). "Now, lets leave the doctors to do their work." And with that, I was alone in the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Evidence and Ootoris

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I rewrote the last chapter. So... yeah. I didn't want the story to go on that track. **

* * *

After a time span of about 10 minutes after they left me with the doctors, I fell asleep. I'm not sure if it was fatigue or if I was sedated, but I don't really care, even though I'm sure it was the later of the two. I woke up to four people talking about taking me away from my father, the twins harassing Haruhi, and Honey talking about killing someone to Takashi I believe. "Que faire si il a violé ma fille?! Que faire si il a pris son innocence?! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?! Je dois savoir! Je must!" Tamaki wailed in French, gaining my attention. (A/N: Tamaki said "What if he violated my daughter?! What if he took her innocence?! What did he do to her?! I must know! I must!" in French.)

"Tamaki, he wouldn't do that." Kyoya said. "And even if he did, we could send Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai after him. He would die in a matter of seconds. Now we must find suitable people to care for her. I sighed and earned everyone's attention. I was sure about Kyoya's mind reading powers, even though he already denied it, so I though, _"Where would I attend school? And why don't I get a say in my future?!". _"You would attend Ouran still, though you would work off tuition fees by participating in a club. And you would choose to stay with that awful family of yours, so we have taken it upon ourselves to choose your future so that you can actually live till you're at least 20." Yep. He reads minds. "And for the last time, I do not read minds."

"Yeah, yeah. Kyoya, we have a proposal." the twins stated, devious smiles spread across their faces. Kyoya looked at them and I shook my head. "She can live with us because there will be us, plus our parents to get past to reach her, ne?" Kyoya looked at me and I shook my head. In my head, I screamed _"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi! HARUHI!" _

"It appears that she would like Haruhi." Kyoya said. He turned to my fellow commoner and she looked like she was inclined to decline and leave me with the devious twins. "I'll cut your debt in half." Haruhi sighed in defeat and nodded. I jumped up and hugged her. She hesitantly hugged me back. "And it also appears that she knows about Haruhi's true gender. Not very surprising." Tamaki came over to me and joined, making it a group hug that was joined by the twins and Honey.

"Mes filles précieuses peuvent vivre ensemble et je peux leur rendre visite tout le temps et nous pouvons avoir tellement de plaisir, ne mama?! Nous pouvons aller dans des parcs amusment et les festivals et les carnavals et autres lieux de plaisir! Yay!" Tamaki said, annoying the French speakers and Kyoya. (A/N: Tamaki said "My precious daughters can live together and I can visit them all the time and we can have so much fun, ne mama?! We can go to amusment parks and festivals and carnivals and other fun places! Yay!")

"Eh bien, vous pouvez vous attendre à nous voir beaucoup, Tamaki. Nous allons visiter fréquemment et faire des sorties ensemble et mettre en place le mariage de mon frère et mon cher Mari! Et puis, tout le monde sera heureux et nous pouvons tous avoir tellement de plaisir! Eh bien, aussi longtemps que monsieur Tamaki reste à la maison." Adolphe said, frankly pissing me off. (A/N: Adolphe said "Well, you can expect to see us a lot, Tamaki. We will visit frequently and go on outings together and set up the marriage of my brother and my dear Mari! And then everyone will be happy and we can all have so much fun! Well, as long as mister Tamaki stays home.") The two of them got into a heated argument containing very bad French words that we all tuned out. Soon, we all decided to ditch them and went to ask Ranka-san, Haruhi's cross-dressing father, if I could live with them.

"Um... dad?" Haruhi called as she let us into the semi-small apartment. A beautiful woman-looking man came out and smiled at us. "We need a favor from you. Kyoya-senpai will explain it all to you because he has more information than anyone else does, except for Mari-senpai, but Mari-senpai doesn't talk." Ranka looked at us with shock for a minute before looking at Kyoya for answers.

"It appears that Mari-san has had a very bad past. She still can talk, but hasn't for 5 years. She has been abused constantly and goes to the hospital on about 10 different occasions in the time span of a single month." Kyoya said sophisticatedly. Ranka stared at Kyoya with wide eyes. "We were wondering if you could possibly take custody over her, all expenses paid by us, since she has been abused, as the Host Club, her sister, and Verville-san could prove and say they ave seen it first hand, considering he slapped her hard enough to leave her with a head injury and then refused to take her to the hospital in front of us." Wide eyed stares from everyone. Their gaze went from me, to Kyoya, and back repeatedly.

"Sh-sure." Ranka said. "But how am I supposed to take custody over her? I just met her." I shook my head and smiled. _"Me and Haruhi could be childhood friends. Plus, I can prove them guilty. Though, in order for that to happen, I need to be beaten once more and have a tiny camera of some sort that I can hide in my bra or something." _Kyoya scrunched up his nose and I rolled my eyes.

"Mari-san suggested that we say her and Haruhi are close childhood friends. For that, her father might question you both, so I'll tell you her past and family life. For now though, Mari-san will accompany me to my house before returning to her house to collect evidence. We will stop by again exactly one hour after I drop you of, deal Mari?" Kyoya asked. I nodded my head and he sighed before leading me out of the apartment, but only after he gave Ranka and Haruhi a bunch of papers. We got back into the car and it drove off to some giant mansion. He led me inside. "I need to speak to my father immediately." he said to a maid that nodded and ran off. She returned minutes later and led us to a study where a chair faced away from us.

"Kyoya. What makes you request my company?" a raven-haired man with dark eyes behind glasses much like Kyoya's asked. He looked wary and tired, but obviously was just middle aged. "Who is she and why is she here?" Kyoya took a deep breath before leading me to his father's desk.

"She is an abused child and we are planning to take her family to court for child abuse." Kyoya stated. The man looked at Kyoya with a look that asked 'Why?' "This could benefit us greatly, father. Think of it like this. The Ootoris bring down major abusers and save a young girl's life. We have witnesses to her abuse and she refuses to talk, scared that she will be abused even further. She said this and is willing to help us collect more evidence." Mr. Ootori looked very compelled to help out. "She already has a guardian willing to take care of her after."

"Well then son, I hope this is a beneficial event. But do you have any evidence at the current moment?" he asked. Kyoya lifted my sleeve to reveal scars, bruises and fresh cuts. "What does she need for supplies to collect further evidence?" he asked.

"A portable phone would be helpful, or a camera that she can hide easily." Kyoya said. Mr. Ootori nodded and handed me a small phone. I bowed slightly and took the phone from his hands. "She will have the evidence in an hour. I will pick her up an hour after she is dropped off. Thank you father." he bowed and began to exit the room, me close behind.

"Kyoya. Bring her here after so I can see how bad the abuse is. I need to know this and the lawyer would most likely want to see." Mr. Ootori said. "And could you please take a picture of your arm before and after the abuse?" I nodded and he dismissed us. Kyoya led me back to the car and I took a picture of my arm before slipping the phone into my bra. We pulled up to my house and I saw Diana about to leave, so I stopped her. I slipped the phone into her apron pocket and she nodded, sensing that something good was about to happen. I was pulled into the basement by the men and abused ruthlessly again.

"The Ootori boy is here again and he said that he would like to take Mari out for dinner." Diana said. The men nodded and Diana handed me an long sleeved dress that went to the floor and didn't show much past my neck. She look out the phone and snapped pictures of the basement, one with me tied to the wall by my wrists, a blanket on me, but showing my back. I took a picture of my wrist before smiling and Diana and slipping the phone back into my bra before running upstairs and following Kyoya to his car. Once I was safely hidden behind the tinted windows, I pulled the phone out and set it on my lap before I rubbed my wrists. The car stopped at Kyoya's house and we reentered the house, going strait to the study.

"Ah, hello again." Mr. Ootori greeted, standing next to another man. "May I see the pictures?" I nodded and handed him the phone, which he opened and looked at. The lawyer took my arm and pushed my sleeve up. Him and Mr. Ootori whispered and looked from the phone, to my arm, and repeatedly switched their attention back and forth. Finally, someone spoke.

"Your father will be taken to court tomorrow along with whoever does this to you. One man can't so that much damage in one hour. Until tomorrow, you will be guest at this house. He knows you're with an Ootori, right?" the lawyer asked. I nodded and he smiled. "Good. He will be informed of being taken to court only tomorrow morning, while he is going to court." I smiled and bowed to show my gratitude and thankfulness.

"I will show her to the guest room, father." Kyoya said. Mr. Ootori nodded and Kyoya led me out of the room as the two business men continued to talk. I felt light-headed and dizzy, so I tugged onto Kyoya's sleeve. I think I was wobbling, or it could just be the fact that Kyoya can read minds, but Kyoya's arm wrapped around my waist, just in time to stop me from toppling over. "Mari-san? Maybe you should eat now." I nodded slowly and then Kyoya helped me to a dinning room. He informed a maid on the way, so two plates of food were set out. I began eating slowly and Kyoya just ate I guess. I didn't really pay attention. I finished my food fairly quickly, considering the factors that I hadn't eaten since lunch, I'd been beaten twice, and I went to the hospital. Kyoya led me to a guest room after and sent a maid in, which I shooed away. I changed into the nightgown that was placed on the bed and I crawled into bed. I was somewhat happy about skipping school tomorrow. Especially since I would finally be away from my horrible family.


	5. Chapter 5: Lets sleep

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I start a new story soon? Let me know what you think. Thanks. ^_^ R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to glass shattering, so I screamed, shielding my face. It was dark out and a rock made a loud 'Thump!' on the floor. Moments later, Kyoya and a few maids were in my room.

"HEY OOTORI! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE WITH MY SLUTTY DAUGHTER!" my drunk father yelled. Kyoya ignored him and rushed to me as I cried, probably used to this from being a host. "GET MY FUCKING DAUGHTER DOWN HERE! THAT GIRL NEEDS A LESSON! AND BY LESSON, I MEAN BEATING!" I clutched onto Kyoya, who for some reason was shirtless, and curled up by him as I cried. Kyoya looked pissed and tired, but he smirked, holding his phone. He just recorded what my father said. More evidence.

"MARI YOU BITCH! COME DOWN SWEETIE! I'M ALL COLD IN YOUR BED WITHOUT YOU!" Royta yelled up. My eyes widened as my uncle yelled at me and Kyoya's eyebrows raised. Kyoya told the maids to allow the screaming for a while and to apologize to his father, but the men continued screaming at me. I became tired again and soon, I fell asleep. I was woken up by some girls' giggles and something under my head moved slightly. It was... warm and somewhat firm? The hell? I slowly opened my eyes to see skin under my and I looked up to see Kyoya, asleep. My eyes widened and I had to do everything in my power not to scream as I shot upright. Instead, I slowly sat up and glared at the maids who set down two boxes and shut the door as they left. Kyoya stirred again and I shrugged before turning away from him and snuggled under the blankets. And then a arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me to a warm chest. I blushed and tried to keep from freaking out. It was actually comfortable...

"Kyoya-sama, are you in here-?" a maid asked as she opened the door, her voice cutting off when she saw us 'asleep'. She shrugged before closing the door again and leaving me to sleep some more. And an asleep Kyoya who was now burrowing his nose into my knotted hair, right where my neck was. All of the blood in my body immediately shot to my cheeks as he did this. A rather brave maid let Tamaki in my room to wake up Kyoya.

"Mama! What happened here?! Is my dear daughter alright?! Are you alright?! Where's your shirt?! Why are you in our daughter's bed?!" Tamaki yelled, making Kyoya's grasp on my tighten slightly. I had to move closer to Kyoya so that I could continue easy breathing and Kyoya simply moved a little to get more comfortable.

"Go away Tamaki." Kyoya growled into my hair. My heart began to race as I found out that he was awake and consciously snuggling with me. The blonde man ran out of the room and shut the door. Kyoya groaned a little before his breathing evened out again, which indicated he was asleep again. I let out a small sigh before resting my head on my arm and drifted back to sleep, only to be woken up minutes later.

"Hahaha! Kyoya slept with Mari! Kyoya took her innocence!" the twins exclaimed, laughing. The arm around my waist tightened again and I let out an audible sigh before trying to sleep again. I already slept in the same bed as Kyoya twice now, why not a third time? "Get up lovers! We have to get you two dressed for court!" Kyoya sheepishly turned towards them and I simply looked at them, both of us had a glare on our faces. The twins cringed away and I expected to be hit in the face with something, so I quickly turned back to face the shattered window. "What happened last night?" they asked.

"Mari's family threw that rock through the window, and she screamed, so I ran in here, gathered evidence, and comforted Mari." Kyoya explained groggily. "She fell asleep on me and the men just rambled on about what they drank, so I had them thrown out and fell asleep in here." He rolled over again and turned me until I was facing him. "Are you okay?" I nodded and sat up slowly. I stretched out my arms and legs before kicking everyone out of my room, except for Haruhi because I felt a little scared and light headed. We opened the boxes and found my outfit. There was a hot pink corset that I had asked for, not wanting anything to slip in court, a black female blazer, a black pencil skirt, black high-heels, and black stockings. My black glasses matched the outfit quite well. I put the cloths on and looked somewhat professional. I let the twins in and they actually brushed my hair out till it looked silky like my sisters. They twisted it into a bun and used pens to hold the bun in place. They added a black tie and nodded their head in approval, until they started putting on cosmetics. They put on foundation, light blush, pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and pink lip gloss.

"MY DAUGHTERS LOOK LIKE A CUTE PROFESSIONAL WOMEN! THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Tamaki wailed, flinging himself at me, but ended up on the floor due to the twins. Haruhi was wearing black dress pants, a white button up dress shirt, a black blazer, and black high heels. Her hair had strait extensions that went to her shoulder blades and light make up. She had foundation, eyeliner, mascara, light blush, and pink lip gloss. The boys were all in black tuxedos with white shirts and red ties. Mr. Ootori came around the corner and smiled at me. He wore a matching tuxedo like all of the other boys.

"Good morning, dear." he said. I bowed my head and smiled up at the man you was a head or two taller than me. "Are you okay? I heard you scream after glass shattered, but a maid told me that Kyoya was with you and that I shouldn't worry." I nodded and Kyoya stepped forwards.

"In fact, we gained evidence." Kyoya stated. "The men were yelling up at her saying how I needed to bring Mari down so that they could beat her." Mr. Ootori nodded and began walking away.

"Well, I have to go and discus things with the lawyer, so we'll be taking different cars." Mr. Ootori stated over his shoulder. "I guess I'll see you all there. Goodbye for now." We all waved or said 'Bye' as we watched him walk away. Then, all eyes were on me and Kyoya.

"Will you be talking after you're under Ranka-san's custody?" Honey asked me. I smiled and shrugged as I hoped that I would. Being silent all the time is boring and I'm just silent out of fear. "Can you say something to us so we can at least hear your voice?" he continued. I looked around quickly before nodding. Everyone gathered around me and I ushered them into my room, not wanting a lucky maid to hear. I was just about to talk when everyone Takashi quickly yanked me towards him moments before I heard glass shattering and another rock hit the floor. I stumbled into him and he wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"Lets just go." Haruhi said a little frightened. I nodded and sighed before we began our journey to the court. _This would be interesting, ne?_


	6. Chapter 6: Michiko

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I want you readers to vote, Mari x Kyoya or Mari x Takashi? Let the voting begin... please. Oh, and should I begin writing a Fairy Tail story? I have the first chapter written, but I don't know if I should post it... so please vote yes or no. R&R, ask questions, vote, and enjoy!**

* * *

We just walked into court. The boys went off to find the rest room and me and Haruhi continued on. We just turned a corner when I was tackled to the ground, being hit repeatedly. Just as the night before, I shielded my face and prayed that someone would pry this demon off of me as I screamed. Haruhi got slammed into the wall and was holding her sore head. I heard multiple footsteps as I cried and he was lifted off of me. Arms were instantly around me and I didn't care who they belonged too. The judge had run out of the room along side other witnesses and lawyers.

"Hamasaki Ororchi is hereby proven guilty." The judge said. "Bail for Hamasaki is 10,000,000 yen. He will be in jail alongside his son and brother for life." The witnesses all clapped for a moment before everyone began to return to their previous activities. I finally looked up to see Kyoya's arms around me as he looked at me with concern. Takashi had probably been the person that lifted my father off of me and Tamaki was trying to hug Haruhi.

_3rd Person P.o.V._

Yoshio stood there, unnoticed by the teens, watching his next plan unravel in front of him. He would make Mari his daughter-in-law. Kyoya obviously had to like her. He never even hugged Fuyumi and Fuyumi was his sister! Yoshio smiled before walking away quietly. When he was outside, he flipped his phone pen and dialed a number.

"What do you want, Yoshio?" Yuzuru asked sourly. Yoshio laughed at his rival's greeting.

"I'm here to make a deal, Yuzuru." Yoshio said. "Your boy can have that Haruhi girl. I found a different suitor for Kyoya." Yuzuru was quiet for a moment, trying to contemplate what Yoshio meant.

"A different suitor?" Yuzuru asked. "Well, who might this suitor be?" Yoshio smirked.

"Hamasaki Mari." Yoshio said. "And your boy can't take her from Kyoya. Kyoya's grown quite fond of her." Yuzuru gasped slightly.

"I heard that Morinozuka Takashi had his eye on her." Yuzuru said. "If that boy falls for her and she falls for him, he will kill for her." Yoshio's smirk grew wider and he let out a chuckle.

"Now why are all of Kyoya's friends falling in love with his suitors?" Yoshio asked. Yuzuru laughed at the other end of the line. "And anyways, Haruhi's father will be Mari's guardian. If our boys marry those two, we would be united. We'd be the strongest company in Japan."

"Your boy better claim her quick then, Yoshio. Otherwise it will be me and the Morinozukas. And the Haninozukas too, ne?" Yuzuru said. "Maybe you should just back down."

"I will never, Yuzuru." Yoshio said, shutting the phone. He returned to the room with the teenagers and began walking away. "Kyoya. I would like to speak with you when you get home." He stopped to look at his son, Mari still in his arms.

"Of course father." Kyoya said. Mari scrambled to her feet and ran over to Yoshio who looked at her, slightly amused and entertain, but also confused. She bowed and looked up at him, opening her mouth to speak

"Th-thank you Ootori-sama." she said quietly, bowing again. Yoshio could only stare in shock. Her voice was beautiful. It was soft and sweet, yet you could tell that it could send chills to the bone if necessary.

"You're welcome, dear. Feel free to stop by anytime." Yoshio replied after a moment. She nodded and waved to him. He nodded and began walking again, trying to hold onto the memory of her voice. "She'll be Kyoya's." he assured himself under his breath.

_Mari's P.o.V._

I turned back to see all of the boys in shock. "What?" I asked, somewhat defensively. Ranka ran through the door wearing a suit and wig... or was hid natural hair short? "He's already been arrested. Thank you, Ranka-san." I said, bowing to my new 'father' I guess.

"Awe! Your voice is so cute Mari-chan!" Ranka said, hugging me. "So, lets go to the adoption center I guess. You are Haruhi will be step-sisters!" We all sweat dropped, but nodded. After 10 minutes in the car, and then 20 at the adoption center, I was Fujioka Mari. "Do you want to change your name? I mean, you could."

"Um... okay. I don't know what I would change it to though." I said. Anything but Mari would do. Hell, you could name me after a man and I'd proudly go by that name. I absolutely did not want to be called Mari.

"She should be Michiko, ne Takashi?" Honey asked. Takashi nodded and Honey began to go around cheering. Ranka nodded and talked with the lady again. "Michiko-chan! I have to make you a cute nickname, ne Takashi?"

"Hai." Takashi replied. Kyoya stepped out of the room as his phone began ringing and Haruhi was being pestered by the twins and Tamaki. I simply sat and listened to Honey and Takashi, though Honey did most of the talking.

"Haruhi. Why don't you and Michiko go change? I'm going strait to work from here." Ranka said. Haruhi nodded and we all piled into the car and went to the house. We walked in and she led me to her room

"Haruhi. You don't have very many girly clothes." I complained as I pulled on some pale blue short shorts that had small black dots all over them and a matching blue tank top. I pulled up some white mid-thigh-high socks as she shrugged.

"Are you sure you want to wear that? We are going to a carnival." Haruhi stated as she pulled on a loose plain red tee-shirt and jeans. I nodded and we went to get our shoes. I got black converse and Haruhi slipped on some black vans. We ran down to the limo that all of the boys were in and the all stared at our fashion sense difference.

"We taught our little Michiko-chan so well!" the twins purred as they rubbed their heads against me. I just pouted as they did this and after minutes of torture, we reached the carnival.


	7. Chapter 7: El carnival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I want you readers to vote, Mari x Kyoya or Mari x Takashi? Let the voting begin... please. Oh, and should I begin writing a Fairy Tail story? I have the first chapter written, but I don't know if I should post it... so please vote yes or no. R&R, ask questions, vote, and enjoy!**

* * *

"Michiko and Haruhi will be with us." the twins declared. We crossed our arms and looked at them with a scowl. "As our toys, you must. Come on. We must try new tricks our now that there are two of you."

"No." we stated firmly. The twins went over and slung an arm over each of us. "Get off." They pouted and I sent 'my twin' a glare that caused him to cringe away, so I knew it was Kaoru.

"Kaoru, get off of me before I ditch you all." I said in a cold voice. The group all sent him pleading looks and he removed his arm from me. "Now Hikaru, stop violating my little sister. It's annoying."

"How did you know?! Only Haruhi knows that I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru exclaimed and I narrowed my eyes at him. "Fine." He removed his arm from Haruhi's shoulder and he watched me intently for a minute.

"Okay, now despite me saying I would stay, I will stay with Honey-senpai, Takashi-senpai, or Kyoya-san because they annoy me the least." I stated. "And I'm slightly tired from people disrupting my sleep, so I shall sit for a while." I walked away from the wide eyed hosts, and the two stoic hosts, and found a cafe.

"Hello. Would you like anything?" a waitress asked me. I shook my head and she walked away. I laid my head on the table and I was hauled off the ground, but I kept my mouth shut. _It's just Takashi. It's just Takashi. It's just Takashi... right?_

"T-Ta-Takashi-se-senpai?" I asked in a shaky voice. There was no 'Hai' or 'Hm' in response, there was only a chuckle. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't high enough off of the ground for it to be Takashi.

"Target- Hey!" one of the twins whined as they burst through the door. "Let go of our toy before we get Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai!" I was officially doomed. I was going to die in a basement.

"Michi-chan? Why are you being carried by some guy?" Honey asked. Takashi, the most reasonable one, walked over to us and lifted me off of the guys shoulder with ease. Of course, I sort of clung to him, considering that my cousin was in front of me.

"Th-thank you senpai." I said as he set me down. Takashi nodded and Tamaki came over and gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Get off." I wheezed due to lack of air. Tamaki stood back.

"I'll have to, shall we say watch over you?" Kyoya asked stepping forward. "You can't be alone for a moment without nearly killing yourself and these events aren't high on my favorite activities list."

"Thank you, Kyoya-san." I said, bowing to him. He nodded and we took a seat at the table I was previously sitting at. Again, I laid my head on the table since I was sleep deprived.

"What?! You two are going to leave me with these three?!" Haruhi asked in anger as the twins 'rubbed cheeks' with her and Tamaki started giving an inspirational speech that made girls swoon over him. I sighed and let her sit next to me.

"Now if anyone of you three try and wake me up, I will kill you." I stated as an evil spark shone in my eyes. I need my sleep people! I mean, sleep is one of my favorite things in the world! Then there's Pocky above that, but you know what I mean.

"Well then you can't go to sleep!" they declared, dragging me by my wrists. I just tried to sleep, though that stopped almost immediately. I finally stumbled to my feet and tried to stay behind them.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I'll run away!" I threatened. They shot me a look, a challenging look, and I smirked. "Awe! So cute!" I squealed gaining everyone's attention. The twins frowned before preforming their incest and I ran the other way. Well, stumbled more like it. In fact, I didn't see another host for at least an hour.

"Hello ma'am. Are you Fujioka Michiko?" a police man asked me as I sat lazily on a bench. I shook my head and he walked away. I didn't want to go back to the hosts yet. I walked over to a store and bought a black long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans and slipped them on in a bathroom. I was hoping to see someone I knew when it began getting cold, but I didn't as I wandered aimlessly around the area.

"Hello there." a boy that was obviously part of a gang said. I ignored him and continued walking, not wanting to get into a beating. Why am I cursed? The man grabbed my shoulder and spun me around and I glared at him.

"If you want to keep that hand, get it off of me." I said venomously. He retrieved his hand, but was laughing at my threat with his 'friends'. I continued my walking and was actually very scared, despite my threat to him. Then, there was a loud sound a pain on my right shoulder. I fell to the ground while still interpreting that I had been shot. I saw the host club rushing towards me, but I blacked out. You can't blame a sleep deprived, blood deprived, injured teenager for blacking out! Can you?


	8. Chapter 8: With your approval

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I might not update as often since my lazy cousin wants me to help her with her storied. Check them out at Lady of the Lillypadz! ****R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in the hospital, of course, with an aching right shoulder. I whimpered a little and tried massage it, but I let out a small shriek and took my left hand away. People rushed into the room and I recognized the host club and my new father... well, my third father I guess. My biological father, Tamaki, then Ranka.

"Michiko!" Ranka said with worry. I looked up at him with teary eyes and blinked a few tears away. Haruhi wiped the tears off of my cheeks and I could see some on her too. I tried to wipe them away, but I couldn't move my right arm.

"Wh-what ha-happened?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Wh-why does my arm h-hurt? Wh-why am I h-here? Wh-why am I in a-a hospital?!" I was freaking out. I had no memories of what happened, I was in a hospital, and my arm hurt like hell.

"You got shot at the carnival." Haruhi said with tears streaming down her face. "While we were running towards you, they broke your right arm as well." I wiped some of her tears awkwardly with my left hand.

"My daughter... doesn't remember... being shot." Tamaki murmured in his corner of depression and emo-ness. Everyone sweat-dropped as we watched Tamaki shred the newspapers and magazines.

"I think that would be a good thing." Kyoya said. Tamaki sprung up and glomped Kyoya, rubbing their cheeks together. Kyoya's eyes sent the 'Get off of me before I murder you with my pen' look, but Tamaki didn't notice.

"MAMA CARES ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER SOOOO MUCH!" Tamaki wailed happily as he continued rubbing Kyoya's cheek with his own. Kyoya pushed Tamaki off of him and huffed out a sigh.

"She's not my daughter and I'm nobody's mother." Kyoya said angrily. "To think I'm only 16 and I'm a motherly figure. Where did my masculine youth go?" Tamaki went back into his 'I'm a depressed emo person who is committing suicide' corner and played with a ball.

"Okay then! Time to go home!" I cheered, jumping out of the devious bed. I must have gotten up too quick because I fell onto the floor from dizziness and loss of vision that returned slowly. Kyoya caught me and slowly helped me up.

"I don't think so." he said, placing me back into the bed. I pouted and gave Kyoya puppy dog eyes, which he brushed off his shoulder. "You can't even stand strait. You're **not **going home."

"Dad? Can I please go home?" I asked, turning away from Kyoya who was now pissed beyond belief. Ranka shook his head and I gave him watery puppy dog eyes. I turned to Tamaki, who I knew was stupid enough to say yes. "Daddy? Please?"

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE! OF COURSE! MY ADORABLE DAUGHTER SHALL GO HOME THIS INSTANT! MAMA! CALL A CAR!" Tamaki said, barking orders. Everyone obeyed and I jumped back out of the bed. "MORI-SENPAI! DON'T LET MY INJURED DAUGHTER WALK! SHE HAS A BULLET WOUND AND A BROKEN ARM!"

"Hai." Takashi said, picking me up with one arm. I sighed, but didn't argue. Tamaki was just helping me get out of this wretched place. Takashi set me back down on the bed before taking off his sweat-jacket and putting it on me. "You're in a hospital gown." I blushed, remembering that the back was opened.

"Th-thank y-you." I stuttered as he picked me up again. He walked out of the hospital and I let out a sigh. "Second time in two days. Not a very good impression." Takashi chuckled.

"Not the worst either." he stated, ducking into the car. Again, I sat on his lap in between Honey and my sister. Ranka, Tamaki, and Kyoya sat across from us, Kyoya glared at me the whole time. Hikaru and Kaoru sat somewhere else in the car, but I didn't know where.

"So, you boys can come in I suppose." Ranka stated. Me and Haruhi looked at him with a glare. Kyoya chuckled and jotted stuff down in his notebook. I let out a sigh and rested my arm in the navy blue sling I got, and it was hideous.

"Thank you Ranka-san. I do believe that I will have to take some safety precautions for Michiko." Kyoya stated with another smirk. I glared at him and he averted his gaze to his notebook. "In fact, my father has bought a phone for her." Kyoya handed me a phone that I stared at wide eyed.

"Th-thank you senpai. T-tell him that I am very grateful for it." I said. He nodded and I just stared at the small device in my hands. The car stopped and Takashi carried up to the apartment as Kyoya and Ranka talked about 'safety precautions' and other things. Haruhi let us in and I hopped out of Takashi's arms. "I'm going to change!" I declared before closing the door. I slipped on a grey tee-shirt that hung off of my left shoulder, since the right one was injured, black leggings that went down to my knees, and fuzzy knee-high socks that were pink. I twisted my hair into a messy bun and clipped it there before going back into the living room.

_3rd Person P.o.V. _

"Ranka-san." Kyoya began, playing with his fingers nervously. "I would like your approval to date Michiko." These had been orders from Yoshio. 'Leave Haruhi to that Suoh boy. I can see a spark in between you and that Michiko girl. I would like you to make her your bride before collage.'

"Sure thing, Kyoya." Ranka said happily, surprising him. "You are one of my favorites. Level headed, smart, not idiotic, down to Earth. All that good stuff." Kyoya nodded and bowed before following Ranka into the apartment that Kyoya was determined to take Michiko out of. His father was right. He did like her. And he didn't know it, but she liked him as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Damn medications

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. I'm thinking about making a Soul Eater FanFiction... or maybe two. I have the first chapters written and all...Sorry for the short chapter and sorry for neglecting to update... I'm lazy. -.- Let me know what you guys would do! ^_^ ****R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I walked into the living room where Ranka happily yapped to Kyoya about something random. I stopped listening after Ranka said wedding. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ice cream. I gave myself a little scoop because I never got much food so I'm used to little amounts. I ate it quickly in the kitchen because I knew that the boys would go and buy a lot of expensive ice cream if they saw me with a little bit. I walked back into the living room where it was silent.

"If things are going to be this awkward, I'll go for a walk." I declared. It was a joke... kind of. Well, not really, but I was bluffing a little. I'm not that stupid... right? I don't even know anymore! Anyways... Tamaki rushed over to me.

"You can't go on a walk!" he said, pushing me over to the table where I plopped down on the floor. "Daddy forbids it! You'll get hurt again and I'll never let that happen and-!" I threw a piece of bread at him and he shut up and went into his corner of emoness and depression. I wonder why...

"Okay then... Um... Back to reality, right?" I asked, sweat-dropping at Tamaki and his rubber ball since Haruhi forbid mushrooms and shredded paper. It was a lot to clean... I can't blame her at all.

"Hey. Boss. You're a bird brain so why don't you like bread?" Hikaru asked, ripping bread up and throwing the pieces at Tamaki. Haruhi karate chopped his head for making a mess.

"Bakas." she muttered angrily. I laughed so hard I fell backwards, everyone (except the rational Ranka, Kyoya, and Haruhi... Takashi jumped up to block me from the incoming bakas) jumped at me. Takashi lifted me up and everyone dog piled on where I once was, except for Honey who was picked up by Takashi.

"Damn... dangerous bunch, ne?" I asked, sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "And thank for saving me from the wild animals known as the rest of the Host Club." A nod from Takashi before he set me down. I skipped over to Ranka and stole his tea cup that he was about to drink out of. "So... when's school again?"

"School's tomorrow." Haruhi informed me, sweat-dropping. I laughed nervously and took a sip of the sweet tea, washing down some pain medication. I shrugged and stood up again. I gave the teacup back to Ranka before flashing everyone my phone and rushing out of the apartment. I didn't like the atmosphere. I ran behind the building because I knew that everyone would rush after me. Nobody even suspected where I was! Until Kyoya came over to me.

"Must you run away all the time?" he asked in a joking tone. "You're going to give everyone a heart attack." I shrugged and I did something else that was slightly stupid. I blame the damned drugged medication! I hugged the Shadow King.

"Why are you so... you-ish?" I asked him, looking into his confused eyes. He chuckled a little and wrapped his arms around me. That or I was having a terrible hallucination.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Good." I answered. He smiled back at me and pulled me closer to him. "Why are you the god damn prince I always wished I had?" I whispered that to myself, not wanting to tell him at all, least of all now.

"Because I'm me-ish." he whispered into the top of my head making my cheeks flush dark red. This is why I hated talking. I hated it! Well, I did until Kyoya pulled my face up to his and kissed me. On the forehead. Let down! "And you don't have to wish anymore. I'm yours."

"Huh?" I asked with wide eyes. He smiled down at me and I blame the drugs again. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. On the lips this time, but I blame medication! I swear that my heart hopped out of my chest when he tightened his arms around my waist.

"MAMA!" Tamaki wailed from somewhere near making us jump back. "WHERE'S OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER?! WHAT IF SHE RAN INTO THOSE BAD PEOPLE AGAIN?! WHAT WILL WE DO?!" Kyoya pulled me out into the parking lot where the whole Host Club was and they jumped at me, so I side-stepped behind Kyoya.

"Don't kill her now." Kyoya said. "And I don't know why you insist on calling me mama. I am neither a female or a parent." Tamaki went to the garden and began growing mushrooms. I opened the phone that I had and looked through the contacts until I found 'Ootori Kyoya'. I snapped the phone shut and smiled.

"Let's go upstairs. I'm slightly tired and I don't want you guys killing me or random pedestrians." I stated, walking up to the apartment. I grabbed a blanket and a pillow before flopping down on the floor. I closed my eyes and fell asleep soon enough.


	10. Chapter 10: Always

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. As of this chapter, I will copy all of the reviews that I've gotten until this point at the bottom. I will do this every tenth chapter. ^_^ ****R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to find arms wrapped around me. Lots of arms. A ton of arms. I snapped my eyes open and found the Host Club scattered around. And Honey had fallen asleep on my legs, so that blocked escape. I held a sigh in, but I didn't really need to because Ranka came prancing in the room.

"Time for school- WHY IS EVERYONE TOUCHING MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER?!" Ranka screamed waking the group up. I began laughing because that's my 'I'm tired' phase. I laugh at everything. I mean EVERYTHING. Everyone but Kyoya, Honey, and Takashi ran around in a frenzy.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked in annoyance as she walked out of her room. She glanced at the club and let out a sigh. "Get out of my house and away from my sister. What's wrong with you perverts?" A deadly aura surrounded Honey and I tried to scoot away, but he was on my legs and Kyoya's arm was, once again, around my torso.

"H-Honey- sen-senpai?" I stuttered as he sat up. Since he was still on my leg, I tried to hide behind my other captor. That didn't work at all... Kyoya was still laying down and kind of just pulled me down next to him. I stared at Honey with wide eyes as he began glowing red.

"Where's Usa-chan?" he asked in a dark voice that could make you jump out of the nearest window for safety. Takashi pulled the pink bunny out of... nowhere and gave it to Honey who became happy. I think I was shaking slightly, but I controlled my shivers... not.

"I'm going to get dressed. Haruhi, come on!" I said, jumping up and pulling Haruhi into the room by her wrist. Once the door was closed and locked I opened the white box that held the horrible dress. I slipped it on with difficulty, but was done dressing at the same time as Haruhi. Okay, that was a lie. I took longer.

"Michiko-nee. Why didn't you come and tell us sooner? If it weren't for Takashi and Tamaki wanting to see you a few days ago, we wouldn't have known." Haruhi said. I shrugged and she sweat-dropped.

"Well, they did and that's all that matters, right?" I asked as I pulled the stockings up to cover my legs. Haruhi sighed and nodded, obviously annoyed. "Plus, I wasn't talking then. So I couldn't tell you." She sweat-dropped at my logic and I laughed lightly.

"That's besides the point." she stated. I shrugged and pulled her out of the bedroom I would use for changing. "And you have to take your pain medications." I froze and glared at the white pill bottle.

"Never again. I can live with pain." I stated. I recovered and slipped my high heels on and went downstairs where the Host Cub was waiting, dressed in their uniforms. "Damn. I took that long?"

"Should we answer that?" the twins asked. I shook my head and began walking towards the sidewalk. I stopped and looked back to see Haruhi walking towards me.

"We're going to walk." Haruhi said. She reached me and we began walking. Sadly, they had the twins and Takashi, so we made it about halfway down the block when I scuffed my shoe and we were carried to the car that was not-so-slyly following us.

"I'm not talking at school." I stated while everyone was panicking over random stuff. When I say everyone, I mean Tamaki and the twins. I got wide eyed stares of horror from 'everyone'. "It'll cause trouble so if you want me to stay in Japan, don't even think about mentioning that I talk. I will run."

"NO! MY DAUGHTER! WHY WOULD YOU RUN AWAY!" Tamaki wailed. I glared at him and he cut off his voice. "S'il vous plaît ne laissez pas papa. Papa vous aime tellement. NE LAISSEZ PAS!"("Please don't leave daddy. Daddy loves you so much. DON'T LEAVE!" is what Tamaki said.)

"Tais-toi. Vous me donnez un mal de tête. J'ai dit que vous pouviez empêcher mon emballement, n'ai-je pas? Je vous ai donné la possibilité. Choisissez." I said sourly. (Michiko said "Shut up. You're giving me a headache. I said that you could prevent my runaway, did I not? I gave you the option. Choose.")

"I would advise you all to keep this a secret, or you'll be pitching in for her ticket." Kyoya said, adjusting his glasses and making light glint off of them. Everyone nodded and didn't dare question the Shadow King. I was grateful for that, but I had to wonder why? Then, my thoughts flickered to my drugged actions and I'm 110% sure I blushed.

"Michi-chan? Who taught you French?" Honey asked, ignoring the pink tint in my cheeks. I didn't answer, considering I was falling asleep again, but the twins began poking me, so I snapped back into reality.

"My sister and..." I said, yawning. "her husband." The car stopped and the door opened, allowing me an escape. I watched everyone else get out of the car before me though. I didn't want to be here.

"Michiko?" Kyoya asked, looking into the nearly empty car. I shook my head, but he didn't take that as my answer. He reached over and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of the safe haven.

"Kyoya. I don't want to be here." I whined as I finally stepped out onto the pavement. "I have a broken arm and I hate attention." He smirked and closed the car door.

"You're Haruhi's sister now. You're going to get attention." he stated. By now, everyone else was being swooned over by girls. "And I'm yours. That will get you even more attention." My heart pounded so loud that I was sure all of Japan could hear it.

"And I'm yours." I murmured. I took a deep breath before finishing my statement. "I am and I always will be."

* * *

**BellOfTheBall22 7/14/13 . chapter 1**

**You're a very skilled writer. I enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to reading the next! :D**  
**If you're interested, please check out my story. The genre is Twilight, but it's out of character. I would appreciate it!**

**Mae Ride 7/17/13 . chapter 6**

**3IT!**

**Lady of the Lillypadz 7/18/13 . chapter 6**

**Great story upppdddaattteeeee ; ;**

**Kaylee-sempai 7/16/13 . chapter 5**

**I'm not logged in now, but I couldn't wait to review! Love it! It sounds like a Takashi Kyoya Mari love triangle! Keep updating!**

**Kaylee-sempai 7/18/13 . chapter 7**

**I love this story a please update!**

**Kaylee-sempai 7/18/13 . chapter 6**

**I love this! Please add more-**

**Kaylee-sempai 7/19/13 . chapter 8**

**Not logged in again, but I wanted to review as soon as possible! I love her new name! I always read moriXocXkyoya fanfics and mori always gets the girl. I'm glad that its finally Kyoya's turn**

**ili 7/27/13 . chapter 9**

**please, please finish...**  
**I love it. Period.**

**TamakiShinobi 7/27/13 . chapter 7**

**Make it Kyoya X Mari! I love them, it's so cute! Awesome story btw.**


	11. Chapter 11: Raiden and hell hounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Vote! ^_^ ****R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't sure about anything at that moment that I spilled my guts to Kyoya, but I was hoping I wasn't going to regret it. Right now, I was sitting under a sakura tree in one of the many large gardens this school had. Kyoya had been surrounded by fan girls and I had slipped away from him. I had been sitting here for a while now, and I wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. _I don't want to hear his answer to my confession. It had to be bad! He could have anyone in the world, and why would he choose an ugly commoner like me? I had to avoid him. _Just as I thought this, my phone buzzed. I looked at the caller ID to see Ootori Kyoya. I was about to flip it open and apologize when someone kicked the device from my hand, making it fly a good 3 meters.

"Why are you at an expensive school with a phone?" my cousin asked me. I looked up and remember a large pain on my head before total blackness and silence. I was doomed... I knew it. Doomed.

* * *

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki wailed at the top of his lungs as he realized that she had slipped away while they were entertaining women. Kyoya pulled out his phone and dialed her number. It rang. And rang. And rang. And then there was a voice was at the other end.

"I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed hasn't set up a voice mailbox. Please try again later." the robotic woman said making Kyoya clamp his phone shut with more force than necessary. He gritted his teeth as her words played back in his mind. _"I'm yours. I am and I always will be." _He opened his phone again and blocked out the panicking hosts. He found her phone's location and ran over to the far garden, east of where they were. Her phone was there. Her stuff was there. Everything was there. The only problem was, she wasn't.

"Damn it." Kyoya cursed under his breath as he walked over to the spot. When observing it closer, he noticed a small splatter of red. "Blood?" Something clicked in his head. _"You can't be alone for a moment without nearly killing yourself." Kyoya said as he glared at the man who had picked her up at the carnival. _Kyoya wanted to crawl in a hole and die for letting the one he loved leave by herself when she was danger prone. Instead of following that temping thought, he opened his phone and dialed his father's secretary.

"Hello Ootori-san." she said, obviously happy that he called. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to know where Hamasaki Mari's uncle who was arrested lived." he said into his phone as he picked up the one he gave to Mari. He placed it in her schoolbag and hid it in a bush before taking off in the direction of the address the secretary gave him. He knew something bad was going to happen, so he called for a car to meet him there.

* * *

I woke up on an uncomfortable cold surface. I heard water drizzling and opened my eyes slightly to see I was in a white bathtub. I was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts. My cast had been taken off and my arm hurt like hell. My cousin, Raiden, walked in and gave me a evil smirk before making scolding hot water wash over me. The water wasn't very deep when he stopped it. It was beginning to turn the yellowish brown to indicate that there was blood mixing with the water.

"Come here boys!" Raiden called. His two beast dogs came in the room and he smirked again. "Get her." The dogs pounced on me, biting and scratching me all over while I thrashed in the boiling water. I screamed, but the dogs continued to sink their weapons into my skin. "That's good. Let's go." The blood covered dogs followed my demon of a cousin out of the room, leaving me with shredded clothing that was getting soaked with my blood and tied wrists. I hated the hell hounds and I always would. I heard some ruckus and closed my heavy eyes. The door opened and there was silence. After about 10 seconds, I opened my eyes to see Kyoya standing there, eyeing the white porcelain that was stained red with my blood, the red cloth that was hanging off of my body, my reddened hair, and my bloody skin, tears streaming out of my eyes.

"Mari." he whispered, running over to me and untying my wrists. Once my hands were separated, he ignored my red coating and scooped me into a hug. Well, he was hugging my while carrying me. I shivered as soon as I was out of the blood soup type water, so Kyoya piled towels on top of me. He nearly ran down the stairs and into the waiting car. It had somehow turned cold and rainy in the time I was being cooked and cut, so I was shivering again no matter how close I was to Kyoya. "Please don't leave me." he whispered as he hugged me. "I'm yours and I always will be. Please don't leave me."

"I couldn't." I whispered back, resting my head on his should. "Never." It was hard to keep that promise as my consciousness was slipping away from me, but I managed to make it to the hospital. _Never. I'll never leave you Kyoya._


	12. Chapter 12: Miwa means devil, right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Vote! ^_^ ****R&R, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I knew where I was the minute I could hear beeping and dripping. It was familiar. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the host club was in the room. I knew that they would and always would be. They were those kind of people. The ones that will always be there for you. Even though I knew they were there, I couldn't hear any sobbing or whispers. Just the beeping and dripping, with the slight hum of an overhead light. I opened my eyes to see sleeping forms scattered around the small room. Well, six sleeping hosts and one that was barely awake.

"I know you're tired." I whispered. Kyoya looked up at me with drooping eyes and I grabbed one of his hands. "Go to sleep. And aren't you guys supposed to go home after 9?"

"We've been here for a while and the nurses never kicked us out." he countered stubbornly. I let out a small sigh. He was avoiding sleep and I knew it. He did too. I sat up slowly, careful not to wake whatever host was next to my bed. I mean, these beds kind of squeak...

"I'll be here when you wake up Kyoya, so go to sleep." I said. He shook his head and I scooted over. "Just sleep. I don't care if you sleep next to me or across the room. You have bags under your eyes."

"I'm not tired." he stated. I raised an eyebrow as he tried his hardest not to slur his words.

"Then lay up here and stay awake while I sleep." I said, patting the bed next to me. He hesitantly sat on the hospital bed and laid back. I almost laughed when he fell asleep in a few moments. I curled up by Kyoya and rested my head on my bandaged arm while my right one laid by my stomach on the bed.

"Michiko-san?" a nurse asked in a hushed voice, looking into the room. Relief was clear on her face when I looked at her. "I need to take you to a different room at the moment." She wheeled in a wheelchair.

"Where would I be going?" I asked, slightly groggy. She ignored my question and tried to help me into the chair, but someone's arm had secured me to him again. I sure as hell wasn't going to wake him up to say I needed to leave for a moment. "He's a demon when you wake him up."

"Well, we have to get you to the other room so the doctor can do what he needs to do. You are hurt severely." she said, moving Kyoya's arm. _Wrong move, nurse. Kyoya's gonna kill you. Yikes..._ Kyoya's arm moved back to where it was and he pulled me closer slightly. This nurse seemed young now that I realized it.

"Go away." Kyoya mumbled in a cold voice that could make Tamaki run away. And that was hard to do. The girl backed up a little bit and I was pulled closer to Kyoya. He really was tired, huh?

"Sh-she has t-to see th-the d-doctor." the nurse stuttered in fright as she slowly returned to the bed. She again tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, his other one also curled around me.

"It's 3 in the morning. The doctors said 10. Leave." Kyoya said, annoyed and angry. The nurse ran out of the room and Kyoya's breathing evened out again. I snuggled down and was about to fall asleep when the door opened again. The nurse held a syringe in her hand and walked over to Kyoya.

"Touch him and I'll murder you." I warned making the girl drop the glass. It shattered and she jumped back into a chair. A few people jumped awake and Honey was one of them, unfortunately.

"Why hello there, princess Miwa. Why are you here?" Tamaki asked making the girl run out of the room. I sat up and glared at the door where she left from.

"That bitch." I growled. I sat up and Kyoya's arms pulled me back down. I continued to glare at the door as the members slowly fell back to sleep. "It's never going to stop. They'll keep coming until I'm dead." I was whispering to myself since everyone else in the room was already asleep. "They'll keep coming to hurt me in any way possible." I stifled a yawn and fell back asleep.

"Who would give her this?!" Hikaru growled as I began to wake up.

"I bet it was a nurse. That is medicine." Honey said.

"Mm. That's bad medicine." Takashi explained. I heard a sniffle.

"Someone's trying to hurt my daughter! I won't allow it! Mama!" Tamaki screeched.

"Shut up senpai!" Haruhi scolded. "She's asleep!"

"You guys are too noisy for me to sleep." I mumbled, opening my eyes. "And what are you guys talking about. It was obviously Miwa. She tried to take me somewhere last night. And then she tried to sedate Kyoya to steal me." Silence. Wide eyed stares.

"Miwa was here?" the twins asked. "Why?" I let out a sigh and stood up, ignoring the pain and the cold air. I grabbed the fluffy white robe and walked out to the door before being stopped.

"Go lay back down." Kyoya said. "You aren't supposed to be walking or even awake yet. About another week is what the doctors said." I shrugged and tried to go around him. "Michiko."

"Fine." I said, narrowing my eyes at him before turning and walking back to the bed and plopping down harshly. I bit into my bottom lip to keep a scream from coming out. Instead, a little whimper escaped my closed lips. My left hip felt like it had just split open again.

"Michiko?" Haruhi asked, standing in front of me. All I could do was clamp my eyes shut, dig my fingernails into my palms, bite my bottom lip, and keep from screaming blood murder. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth and I felt liquid running down my fingers, along with my side.

"Michiko?" the rest of the group chorused as my blood continued to escape from the injuries. When the blood began to stain the white and pastel blue sheets, everyone rushed around like I was going to die. I might, actually. I don't know... Nurses rushed in the room and yanked the curtain around me, blocking the boys' view, and pulled up my hospital gown, revealing three large gashes that were bleeding really badly and they were running around. Doctors came and stitched up my hip, which hurt like hell I might say, and wrapped my hands.

"Damn hell hounds." I muttered as I looked at my bandaged hip. I had requested some undergarments since the nurses found them 'unnecessary' and 'irritating', therefore I had to ask and the guys were back in my room, getting nosebleeds.

"Um... Michiko. Why are you comfortable showing these perverts your underpants?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

"Because Kyoya saw me in a wet tee-shirt." I said nonchalantly making the whole room ask Kyoya for details. "It was shredded and stained red with blood, but then again, I was becoming human bathtub soup. I just needed some carrots, potatoes, seasonings, and other vegetables." Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Well, that was a frightening sight." Kyoya stated bluntly. "For a moment, I thought I was too late." I laughed slightly.

"You were too late." I stated. "Knowing my cousin, he did something while I was asleep. Then he sent those hell hounds after me. But what did he do?" I tried to ignore as my vision began to fade in and out and as the sounds slurred together, but that was too difficult. My eyes shut and I could only hear everyone's panic for a minute.


	13. Chapter 13: Weird ass puppy dog eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I sat in the dark room, and for some reason, I was in a knee-high black strapless dress. I had matching high heels and gloves that covered up to my elbows. My hair was silky and slightly curled, but pulled into a high ponytail, held up by a black bow.

"Nice to see you again, Mari." a voice said from the darkness as a single light lit up where I was. "Just give in and come live with me." I would recognize this voice anywhere, since I had heard it so many times before.

"Death. I always imagined I wouldn't talk by the time I joined you." I replied back casually. "And that won't happen. Partially because I'm talking and mainly because I can't leave Kyoya. I promised him."

"Mari dear. Why are you so stubborn? You're cousin poisoned you and you are still fighting." he said in annoyance, stepping into the spot light. "Why do you want Kyoya? He's a cold, heartless Ootori heir. He's like every man in your family."

"You're wrong!" I yelled at the shadow. "He cares and loves! He's not abusive! He saved me! And I love him!" I stood up in rage and began clenching and uncleching my hands into fists. I gritted my teeth and hissed out, "Send me back to him."

"Fine." Death snapped at me. The light turned off, but I didn't rise back to consciousness. "But you'll see that you should have listened to me. And when that happens, I'll be waiting for you." The sound of death faded and the sound of panic at the hospital tuned in. I opened my eyes and my vision was hazy, but I could pick out figures.

"I kept my promise." I mumbled groggily. My vision was now focused and I saw Kyoya smirk- I mean smile? I don't know... "Can I leave now? I hate hospitals..." My dark eyes flickered to every one of my visitors' shocked faces and I furrowed my brows. "Hm?"

"You're kidding, right?" Haruhi asked. I shook my head and she sweat-dropped. "You just woke up from passing out. The doctors said that you had poison in you're blood and they cleaned it out like, 5 minutes ago and you want to go home? You can't even sit down without you're hip bleeding."

"Psh. I'm tough. Kyoya? Please. Plleeeeaaaassseeee." I whined, using weird puppy dog eyes since my eyes were nearly black. Kyoya let out a sigh and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Fine. I suppose you can." Kyoya said earning shock glances from everyone else in the room. I 'cautiously' jumped on him and glomped him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said repeatedly as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. "And I'm hungry. Could we get some chips or something?"

"We'll take you!" the twins cheered, hooking arms with me and dragging me out of the hospital room. They pulled me to a nearby vending machine and pulled out their wallets. "What do you want?"

"Just a bag of chips I guess." I stated bluntly. They put some money in and entered a number, making a bag drop into a waiting hand. I snatched the chips from them and slowly started munching on them. "Thanks."

"Awe! Our Michiko said thanks so cute and innocently!" they cooed, rubbing cheeks with me. That counts as face rape. Right? I think it does, but I might be crazy due to, like, 798,387,073 death experiences, you know? I dragged the leaches back to my hosptal room.

"You shouldn't be moving so soon Michiko." the girl from last night said as I pushed the ginger haired twins off of me. I lazily swiped my hand and went over to Kyoya.

"Can we go now?" I asked, hanging off of him. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "Bu- Kyoya. Fine." I went over and 'carefully' sat on the bed, turning onto my side and closing my eyes.

"How is she doing?" a deep voice asked, obviously the doctor.

"She's doing fine. She wants to go home." Kyoya stated. I heard shoes come over to me. "What do you think you're doing?" Shit. He sounded angry. Quicker footsteps came over to my bedside and I continued to look at the opposite wall.

"We're going to sedate her so she can get better sleep." the girl's voice said. _Oh helll nawww! _ I jumped up and ran over to Tamaki, hiding behind the protective blonde.

"D-d-daddy!" I yelped as the two ran towards us. Tamaki shouted orders to random people who were passing by. They nodded and jumped into a wall, somehow understanding the fool in front of me.

"She needs rest!" the girl shouted through the wall. Kyoya sighed and walked over to us.

"Why are you here as a doctor Miwa?" Kyoya asked. "And we will be taking her now. Thank you for your cooperation." He handed me a jacket and I slid my arms into the sleeves.

"Yes, Ootori-san." the doctor said, bowing. We all went into the sleek limo and it drove us to Haruhi's house. And my house too, I guess. We went in and Ranka glomped me and Haruhi.

"Oh my dear daughters! You're safe! I'm so glad that you're okay Michi-chan!" Ranka cheered, smothering us in hugs. We squirmed out of his grasp and walked into the house.

"I'm going to sleep. Night!" I called, slamming the bedroom door closed behind me. I fell asleep momentarily.


	14. Chapter 14: Sick and quits

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up... the worst time of the day. Letting a groan escape my lips, I opened my eyes to find that the world was blurry as usual. I reached over and grabbed my glasses, sliding them into place on my face. I looked at the alarm clock to see that it was 7:00, time to get ready for school. It was a Friday, so I could be glad about that, but I wasn't an optimistic person in the morning. I stripped down and took a quick shower before pulling my uniform on and brushing out my super tangled hair.

"Haruhi, are you ready?" I asked, my stockings barely on my feet. She let out a sigh and pushed the white long socks up my legs before handing me my purse. She nodded then and we walked out of the apartment, after she put my shoes on the proper way.

"I think that this is the first time you have gone to school as a Fujioka." Haruhi pondered, my head still trying to process words and meanings. I nodded absentmindedly and stumbled up to the school.

"Look at my daughters!" Tamaki wailed since we were here so early, we were the only people in the school. Kyoya glared at Tamaki, making him hide behind us. "I'm sorry mama."

"Tamaki, I'm not a mother." Kyoya stated, irritated with his friend. I stumbled forward, drowsy and sleepy. I was surprised when I didn't bump into anyone and ended up in the host club. I fell onto one of the many couches and nearly fell asleep again, absolutely exhausted. "Michiko?"

"In here Kyoya." I called, my face stuffed into the cushion. The door closed lightly and the space by my feet sunk down moments later. I sat up and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Kyoya. Can I quit school?"

"Why would you do that?" he asked, his voice soothing, which is strange for the 'Shadow King'. I looked up at him, my eyes soft and closing.

"Partially because I don't feel safe and partially because I want to help out around home." I said, somewhat truthfully. Kyoya nodded and wrapped his arms around me, making my face flush red.

"If that's what you want, but I'll come over everyday." he said. I shook my head and he quirked up his eyebrow. "Then what do you propose we do? I will see you everyday."

"I'll go to your house on my way back from work or on my way to work." I said. He took a moment to agree and I smiled at him. "Well then, I'll be going and you'll have to break the news to the host club."

"You leave me with the hard work." he said, sighing. I giggled a little and he smirked. "I'll just say you went home sick and we'll visit you after school." I let the disappointment show on my face.

"Fine." I said reluctantly, earning a kiss on the nose from him. My face turned crimson in seconds and he smiled. "Y-you enjoy controlling m-my emotions, d-don't you?"

"I can't disagree, though that was only a kiss on the nose. I wonder what your reaction would be in I went a little lower." he said, his face getting closer to mine. My face became a maroon color and I leaned back.

"Mama!" Tamaki wailed from the outside of the door. We jumped to opposite ends of the couch and the blonde moron on the other end slammed his fists on the oak doors. "Open up!"

"Tamaki, keep your voice down. Michiko isn't feeling well." Kyoya said, standing up. I laid out on the couch, my blush fading to a soft pink, as Kyoya opened the door. Tamaki burst into the room, followed by the rest of the club.

"MAMA! MY POOR DAUGHTER IS SICK! WE NEED TO CALL A CAR TO TAKE HER TO A FOREIGN HOSPITAL TO GET THE BEST TREATMENT!" Tamaki wailed, loosing my interest.

"I'm going to go home and rest." I said nonchalantly. I walked past the host club, pulling Haruhi out with me. As soon as we were in the hall, I whispered to her, "I'm going to quit school and begin working." before running home. I searched the streets for a job as the club was in school. I soon found a job and fell asleep at home.

* * *

**Hey guys! What should her job be? Should Tamaki and the club let her quit school? What should Ranka do? Any additional questions? Sorry for not updating lately... I've been going through a rough time. I'm back though! Sort of... Well, check back later and tell me if I take to long to update...**


	15. Chapter 15: Blood and cuts and lies ohmy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up for the second time of the day as the door slammed open. I bolted upright, panting and staring at the door with wide eyes. To my dismay and horror, it was someone I knew. The man stalked over to me and picked me up, tossing me onto his bony shoulder. I let out a small, forced breath as he walked out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

"Ryuu! Hurry up!" I heard Raiden call. A wave of panic washed over me, making me flail my limbs. It was no use, just as the many times before. I heard screeching tires in the distance, and Ryuu broke into a run. I was tossed into the backseat of an old car my family treasured for kidnappings and the door slammed behind me. I looked through the back window as the other car door shut to see the apartment complex fading. As we calmly drove down the street, I saw the sleek black limo pull up to the house. Tears made my eyes sting as I saw the familiar seven figures race towards the building.

"Face forward!" Ryuu snapped at me, pulling on my leg. I turned to face him, a glare on my face. I didn't have my glasses on, so my vision was very awful at the moment. In fact, I couldn't even notice the hand coming strait to me until it connected with my left cheek. My face spun towards the right door, a sharp turn sending me flying into the glass and metal, shards of broken bottles and springs cutting my arms and legs. Another turn sent me flying into the other door, blood making fresh stains in the khaki leather seats.

"Where are we going?" I choked out, sobs clear in my hoarse voice. Another sharp turn sent my flying again, a whimper escaping my lips as my side impacted with the hard door. The side of my head slammed against the door, making a loud noise.

"Well, those people really softened you up for us." Raiden said, he and Ryuu laughing. "Perfect. Now, revenge will be better. Ryuu, pay them later." My heart stopped beating.

"Pay?" I asked, not wanting to hear the answer, but having to at the same time. My breathing slowed and softened, as though if I breathed too loud I couldn't hear the answer I dreaded.

"Yes. Pay. As in give them money for their work." Ryuu said. "We hired them to make you open and soft, though this was beyond our comprehension." My heart shattered into a million pieces. My breathing stopped. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, threw the doors open, and jumped into the street, blood marking where I hit or flew over. I heard the tires screech to a stop and quickly got up, ignoring the pain. I ran away from the car and didn't pay attentions to my surroundings. I looked to my right and saw a large building. I could barely make out the Japanese symbols for 'Tokyo Airport', but I ran inside.

"Welcome to the Tokyo Air- Are you alright?!" an employee asked me as I stumbled forwards. I nodded my head, tears continuously rolling down my bloody cheeks. My scratched hand fished around in one of the pockets in my denim shorts for spare change, which was there.

"One flight to Paris." I sobbed, putting out all of the money I had saved from back home. The woman nodded and took the money, handing me a paper. I took the paper and wiped at my eyes hastily.

"That's wing 231." the lady said, pointing. I nodded and headed off in the direction. I boarded the plane, which took off soon after. I cried the whole way there, which was actually longer than I remembered. When I got to Paris, I pulled out the phone Kyoya had given to me and dialed my sister's number.

"Hello?" she asked, worry in her voice. "Why are you calling? You never call." I began sobbing again, nearly falling to my knees. "What's wrong? I'm sorry! I just never get calls from you!"

"Kazumi-nee. Come pick me up from the Paris Airport." I sobbed, leaning against a wall for support. "R-Raiden and R-Ryuu hired the h-hosts t-to open m-me up." I heard a sympathetic gasp from the other end.

"I'll be there in five minutes." she said. We hung up and she was soon there, in a nice car. I climbed into the red car, dried blood staining my outfit, skin, and hair. She didn't even have to ask. She just drove off towards their large house. I ran up the stairs into the guest bedroom that was designated to me and locked the door. I stripped down and took a warm bath, crying my eyes out.

_3rd Person P.o.V._

Michiko's phone began ringing where she had dropped it on the dinning room table. Kazumi had been looking through a magazine, but looked over at the phone. She saw 'Kyoya Ootori' under the caller ID and glared daggers at the phone. She let it go to voice mail, but grew irritated after the 13th call. She let out an angry sigh and flipped the phone open, placing it to her ear.

"What?" she hissed, her voice dripping with venom. After seeing her little sister in tears, bleeding, and heartbroken, she was in no happy-go-lucky mood. She was actually quite pissed.

"Where's Michiko?" the boy asked desperately. Tears of rage pricked at Kazumi's emerald eyes as she heard him. She was tongue-tied with rage, so she did not talk. "Please. She disappeared. Help us find her-"

"Why?! So you can hurt her even more?!" Kazumi shouted in rage, her vision blurring. "She's with me now, covered in cuts, blood, bruises, and tears! What more do you want?! Just get your money from Ryuu and Raiden and leave my poor sister alone!" The newest maid, Anne-Sophie, stopped at the table after hearing the screaming.

"May I ask what you're talking about?" Kyoya's calm voice asked. Kazumi couldn't tell if he was playing innocent or really didn't know, so she let out an irritated sigh. Clenching her free hand, she let her eyes glare at the magazine with 'Japanese largest companies', which had the host club names of course.

"Michiko- No, Mari came out to Paris, crying her heart out after Raiden and Ryuu talked to her." Kazumi hissed through closed teeth. "They said that they hired the host club to make Michiko dependent, and then weaker and break her down. When I picked her up from the airport, she was covered in blood and injuries. She's probably going to go into silence again. And she sure as hell is never going back there. Now if you don't mind, I'll be going to calm her down." Kazumi snapped the phone shut. She let out another sigh, sliding the phone into her pocket, and walked up to Michiko's room.

* * *

**Ooh! A twist! Should I write Michiko's P.o.V. next chapter or the host club's? Do you guys like where this story is leading us? Have you read any of my other stories? Sorry... had to ask... **


	16. Chapter 16: How could you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy!**

* * *

_3rd Person P.o.V. _

Kyoya stood there, the beeping phone against his ear. His mouth was opened slightly as the shock washed over him. The other hosts stood anxiously while Ranka gripped his tea cup with so much force that the glass nearly shattered. Finally, the small device fell from Kyoya's hand and he brought his hands up to cover his face.

"Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, his chocolaty brown eyes wide with worry. He wasn't used to seeing the great, emotionless Kyoya Ootori break down. The plush bunny in Honey's hands seemed to frown as the boy's grip on it tightened.

"What happened?" Takashi asked, worry showing through his facade. He still loved her and wanted to see her happy, even if that was with Kyoya. Kyoya let out a shaky breath and knelt down, picking the phone up again. He dialed in the secretary's number again and waited, ignoring the intense stares from the room.

"Kyoya-sama!" the woman cheered, her voice too happy for Kyoya's liking at the moment. "What can I do for you?" He thought back, Kazumi's words bouncing off of his head.

"Ryuu and Raiden." Kyoya hissed into the phone making the secretary squeak in fear. She quickly typed the names into her computer and frowned at the report listed. She let out a shaky breath.

"On the run." she read. "Said to have been seen abusing a young teenage girl multiple times. Last time they were seen was a few hours ago, chasing after a bloody female and yelling at her. They haven't left Tokyo yet, but can't be found."

"Send people after them immediately." Kyoya hissed, snapping the phone shut. "She left Japan." he finally said. "After being beaten by her cousins again." There was no sound at first except for Ranka's china shattering against the table at first.

"Where did she go?" Tamaki finally asked, his voice as quiet as a whisper. Kyoya let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Where did she go?" Tamaki repeated louder.

"Paris to live with her sister!" Kyoya snapped, squeezing the phone so tight that his knuckles turned white. "And her cousins told her that they hired us to break her down." he added after a moment, his eyes closing. Haruhi put a hand on his arm, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Well then, we'll just have to go explain." she said calmly. Kyoya clenched his jaw shut and nodded, opening the phone again. He let out a hiss that was supposed to be a sigh and dialed a number.

"We need a jet going to Paris immediately." Kyoya hissed. The other person agreed, and Kyoya hung up. "Let's go." He was at his ultimate end. He was ready to hunt those two abusive bastards down and snap their necks.

"Kyoya." Kaoru said as the walked out of the complex. Kyoya looked back at Kaoru, his aura coming off deadly. Hikaru wanted to drag him and his brother into a hole to cower, but instead, he placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

"We **will **get her back." he said confidently. Kyoya nodded and they all ducked into the limo. Time passed quickly when nobody talked, so it seemed like five minutes before they were on the jet and another 10 before they were in Paris.

"Verville mansion." Tamaki said in French, his voice venomous and bitter. The driver sped off, taking the group the the big house. It wasn't exactly big enough to count as a mansion, yet not a town house either. The hosts went up and rang the doorbell.

_Michiko's P.o.V. _

The doorbell rang. I sighed and trudged downstairs, pulling at the robe that covered my bandaged injuries. I opened the door since the maids were out buying clothes and glasses and my sister was with Adolphe to go file registrations. I gaped at the scene in front of me. The host club. They stared back, but the person who I noticed the most, the person who betrayed me the most, the one who I still loved, was the only person I could really see. Ootori Kyoya.

* * *

**I am only going to go up to chapter 25, so when I finish, let me know if I should make a sequel. And I'm on this website called noveljoy. Go check me out! Same username. I hope you guys like everything I write no matter where it is! So... questions. What should Michiko's reaction be? What should the host club's reaction be? Should I make there be a complication for Kyoya? Well... another one? Please answer! And if you guys have random characters you want to join in, fill out the registration below! I'll try to get them in here! (And male cousins for Michiko would be highly appreciated!)**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**How are they related to the story:**

**Personality:**

**Languages:**

**Others:**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't go towards the- PANIC!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy! **

* * *

I slammed the door shut. What else could I do?! I sure as hell wasn't going to talk to the people that were my death wish come true! I ran to the phone and picked it up, dialing the first number that came to mind, Phoenix's number.

"Hello." her shy voice greeted through the phone after two rings. I was in tears, breathing heavily and gasping for air. Of course, she could tell who it was. "Mari?! Oh my god! Mari! What's wrong?!"

"Call... Alex..." I wailed into the phone. We were the bestest of friends when I lived out here full time, but lost contact when I got moved out to Japan. It took moments before they were both on the line.

"Mari! What's wrong?!" Alexandra asked, her voice panicked. I could barely breath. It was a panic attack. "Oh my god! Nixie! We have to go over right now! Hang on Mari! We'll be there in a minute!" With that, the phone went silent. I knew they could get in, even though I locked the door. They each had a key. And, just as Alex had said, they were unlocking the door in a minute.

"Please let us in!" Tamaki wailed, his voice making my knees buckle. The door slammed shut and footsteps ran towards me.

"Mari! Calm down!" Alex yelled, her voice faint to my panicking brain. "Nixie, call Kazumi!" Arms wrapped around me as tears poured down my cheeks. I was pulled into the familiar 18 year old's lap, her short, scruffy brown hair tickling my forehead.

"Kazumi, come home quickly." Nixie said into the phone quickly. "Mari's having a panic attack. It's the worst we've ever seen! Please hurry!" The 15 year old rushed over to me, the phone out of her hands. "Kazumi's on her way back. Please calm down." Her light brown hair now reached her torso, dark red highlights still there. I could barely see the comforting color of her eyes, which is strange to say since her eyes are a deep blood red. I continued to cry in between the pale teenage girls until I finally fell asleep. God knows how long that took.

_3rd P.o.v. _

Kazumi finally arrived back at the mansion after being informed of her sister's panic attack. It had been years since she had one, so Kazumi was curious as to why she had it. As she arrived at the house, she could see why.

"Why are you guys here?!" Kazumi screamed as she stood at the bottom of the staircase. "Are you trying to kill Mari?! Just go away! You aren't wanted!" Adolphe walked up to her and patted her shoulder.

"Go calm Mari down so she doesn't kill herself. Alex and Nixie can only do so much." he said to her. Kazumi nodded and ran up the stairs and into the house, glaring at the all as she passed them. "Now I need you all to leave immediately."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked. Adolphe didn't answer. "Why are you guys talking about Mari dying? What the hell is going on?!" Adolphe was about to loose all restraint he had. Mari was like a little sister to him. He had taken care of her for 3 years before, and been at her assistance when needed for another 8 years.

"You lying bastards!" Adolphe yelled, at his edge. "You couldn't let her fall for a boy who wouldn't hurt her! Now, she's in there having the biggest panic attack of her life because you dumb asses decided to show up!"

"ADOLPHE!" Kazumi shrieked sending Adolphe flying up the stairs and into the dining room where his sister-in-law laid on Alexandra's lap, unconscious. The host clube followed Adolphe, stopping at the doorway where Adolphe continued forward.

"Are you the bastards who made Mari like this?" Nixie asked, her eyes seeming to become brittle as thin ice, making her seem dark and dangerous, despite her short height. She was a few inches shorter than Haruhi, though she made Takashi shiver in fear at the moment.

"Them? They did this?! These FREAKING BAFOONS?!" Alex asked, her voice rising with anger. "In all of the freaking years I've known her, the worst freaking panic attack I've ever seen is due to A GROUP OF FREAKING MODELS WHO THINK THEY'RE ALL THAT?!"

"It was Ryuu and Raiden who hired them." Kazumi said coldly, placing Mari's head on her lap. Alex stood up, easily as tall as most of the club with her 5'8 height. Haruhi took in a deep breath, slightly annoyed that someone she cared about was so far out of her reach.

"We don't know anyone named Ryuu and Raiden." Haruhi said. "Kazumi-san, you trusted us before and that changed because of what her tormentors said? They are there to find the points that will hurt her most. I will personally kill them for saying that and hurting her like this. How else can I prove that I'm not- that **we **aren't lying?"

"I guess... they're right..." Mari said weakly, breathing heavily and slowly. "But it's... too late..." Adolphe picked Mari up, the girl unconscious once again, and carried her to her room. Alex and Nixie were right behind him.

"What did she mean it was too late?" Kyoya asked Kazumi, the girl crying slightly.

* * *

**I'm going to leave the character application on till the 24th chapter. Can someone make male cousins for Mari please? What should she mean by 'it was too late'? Should I make Kyoya and Mari/Michiko get back together? I'll try to get your ocs in here! Just fill out the registration form.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**How are they related to the story:**

**Personality:**

**Languages:**

**Others:**


	18. Chapter 18: Idunnowhattonamethischapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy! **

* * *

Kazumi sat in the hospital waiting room with a few other people. She took it upon herself to totally ignore the host club, who were sitting in the same tension as she was. Alexandra and Phoenix said by her; well, Nixie sat while Alex bounced around the room like she was on some sort of drug. No matter how much Adolphe and Theophile begged, Kazumi wouldn't let them stay at the hospital. She told them to go pick up some of their family, the distant family that never laid a harming hand on a woman.

"So, who are those cute guys over there?" Alex whispered to Kazumi, sending the host club a wink. Luckily for her, they couldn't see it since her short scruffy brown hair getting in the way of her green eyes.

"Those are the guys who did _that _to Mari." Kazumi hissed under her breath with words like venom. It even made the two girls flinch away from her. "Ryuu and Raiden even told her that they hired them to break down her protective walls. They're some good ass actors. One of them even made her love them."

"Kazumi, are you sure about that?" Nixie asked. Kazumi turned and looked at her in a questioning way. "Well, if they were really only supposed to break down Mari, why would they be here? And why would they be crying?" Of course, only Tamaki and Honey were balling, but Haruhi and the twins were on the edge of crying and our emotionless boys were depressed. Soon, Adolphe and Theophile walked in with two new characters to our little story here; Eizach and Natsume.

"Kazumi."Eizach said, walking over to the little group of girls and hugging his cousin. Adolphe took his fiance's hand and allowed the woman to cry on his shoulder.

"How is she?" Theophile asked. Even though the Theophile and Mari had **never **felt romantic towards each other, he still loved and cared for her. He knew about the little 'family secret'.

"They haven't let anyone in to see her." Kazumi cried as Alex and Nixie hugged her. Natsume was slightly outraged. Even though he didn't know Mari very well, just like Eizach, his younger brother, he remembered being little and having to watch as their father tried to get them to hit Kazumi. She had always smiled at them, causing them to turn against the other men of the family. It was around that time that Mari was born. Nobody knew, but Kazumi was trying to get the next generation to be sweet and kind so that Mari wouldn't be hurt. Little did she know that that only made the fathers of the family angry. That's about when her mother got killed and this story came into place.

"This is fucked up." Natsume growled under his breath, going over to a nurse who was about to go into Mari's room. "Excuse me, ma'am?" The blonde girl turned to face him, fangirling over his black 'emo' hair.

"No entry." a male doctor said as he walked past them, hooking arms with the nurse and pulling her into the room. Natsume just got a glance in, but he could tell there was something seriously wrong. There's no way that much equipment was necessary unless she was injured severely.

_Blonde nurse's P.o.V. _

"What happened to her?" the doctor who had yanked me into the room asked as he scanned the clipboard. None of the other nurses or doctors paid any mind to him as they busily swarmed around the girl who had tubes and cuts covering all over her. I was new here, but I had never seen anything like this.

"Nobody knows." a brunette nurse finally said. "We don't have time to go ask." She was currently on a computer looking up the girl's blood type. I glanced over at the brunette body on the hospital bed again.

"I'll go find out." I said, quickly leaving the room. I walked out and all eyes turned to me. A brunette woman that resembled the patient ran up to me with tears in her eyes. "Do you know what happened to her?"

"Is she alright?" the woman asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, but right now..." I trailed off. "What happened to her?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure but I do know that she had a panic attack." the woman said. I nodded and went back into the room. The doctors were more frantic that before when the medicine wore off and the girl's heart began beating too fast.

"It's a panic attack!" I said over the commotion the other paramedics were making. The doctor quickly injected a muscle relaxer into the girl's IV. Nurses switched out some soaked bandages for new ones over severe injuries.

* * *

**I'm going to leave the character application on till the 24th chapter. Should I make a different version of this story? Do you guys want a sequel? When should Mari wake up? Should our lovely Kyoya/Michiko couple get back together? Only 7 more chapters left! Lets make this a good ending and beginning for a squeal! I'll try to get your ocs in here if you make them! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**How are they related to the story:**

**Personality:**

**Languages:**

**Others:**


	19. Chapter 19: Death again mama's gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran. Enjoy the story and ask questions if you're confused about something. Should I make a different version of this story? It would be a 'what if Tamaki didn't get attached to her immediately?' type story. Sorry for the late post~ ^_^ ****R&R, vote, ask questions, and enjoy! **

* * *

_Mari/Michiko's P.o.V._

_It's dark. I can't breath. I know where I am, but I can't break through the intense darkness. I want to reassure everyone that I was fine, but there are too many barriers in my way. This is wrong. I can hear the faint beating of my heart. It's too fast. It sounds like humming bird wings. Why? Where was everyone? Why were strangers yelling by me? What's tickling me? It's too tiring. Maybe I'll try again later... maybe..._

_Kazumi's P.o.V. _

Kyoya walked over to the reception desk and began talking to the woman. I glared at him intently. How could he flirt when my sister was in the hospital because of him? Why was he even there?! I stalked over to Tamaki who was near tears.

"Hello." he said blandly as if he were talking about the weather, only something was different. The last time I had talked to him, he had so much... _life _in his voice. Now, he sounded... dead.

"Why are you guys even here?" I spit out at him through clenched teeth, despite his unusual tone. He looked up at me with a distant look and tears in his beautifully colored eyes.

"We're here for the same reason as you." he stated resting his head on his hand. He burried his face in his palms like a stressed out dad... _Dad. Ryuu and Raiden... _I glared harder at him.

"I refuse to take that as an answer." I hissed. "You guys did your job, so go get paid and leave her alone." He shook his head and looked up at me before standing up. Everyone's eyes flickered to me and him, standing mere feet away from each other.

"If I didn't care about her, I wouldn't have come to Paris." he said. "Listen to my reasoning before you jump to conclusions. My grandmother was supplying my ill mother with sufficient money for her life as long as I stayed out of Paris, but I came here to visit Mich- Mari despite that."

"Tama-chan." the small blonde boy said in surprise, gaping. "You..." Tamaki nodded and sat back down, holding his face in his hands. I gaped in shock.

"You chose... Mari over your mother?" I asked. The boy nodded and I hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have." He hugged me back lightly and a nurse rushed out of the room, along with other doctors and nurses.

"You guys can go in and see her, though she's not awake yet." the nurse said before leaving. We all rushed into the room to find my sleeping mummy of a sister.

_Mari/Michiko's P.o.V. _

I was in the room again, facing off Death.

"What did I tell you sweetie. I told you he was a cold heartless Ootori." Death said. I swatted at the shadowy mist and growled at it.

"YOU'RE WRONG! HE'S NOT! HE'S NOT!" I screamed. It chuckled and it seemed to caressed my face.

"Isn't he?" it asked as I faded back into reality.

* * *

**I'm going to leave the character application on till the 20th chapter. And on the 20th chapter, I shall list all the reviewers where the application once was. All the reviewers shall also be on the 25th chapter as well. Should I make a different version of this story? Do you guys want a sequel? Should our lovely Kyoya/Michiko couple get back together? Should they move back to Japan? Should Tamaki and his mother get reunited? Who should find Ryuu and Raiden? How do you guys like the story? Only 6 more chapters left! Lets make this a good ending and beginning for a squeal! I'll try to get your ocs in here if you make them! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance: **

**How are they related to the story:**

**Personality:**

**Languages:**

**Others:**


End file.
